riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madelyn Hart
Main Plot Role A 4th year as of dragon year 9, Madelyn was present for the destruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, when dragons and other dark creatures convened upon the school under the Great Beast's directives. As a result she is aware that the creatures of the wizarding world are attacking, even if she does not know why. Major Event Participation *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Madelyn Arielle Hart Nickname: ''' Mads, Maddie, Lyn '''Name's Meaning : Madelyn: High Tower ; Arielle: Lion of ; Hart: Stag Does the character like their name? She’s alright with it. Sometimes she wishes for something more exotic, but she realizes it’s some what unique so she doesn’t mind it. Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: As of her fourth year, yes! She only uses them for reading as she really isn’t a fan of them and think they just make her look like a stereotypical Ravenclaw, but she does need them. Hair Color & Length: A light brown. Build & Body Type: Madelyn is on the smaller, slighter side. She would say it’s thanks to the amount of stairs she has take between classes and the near death experiences Hogwarts likes to throw at students. Something about running for your life just really helps. Skin Tone: Tan-ish. Height: 5’1 Birthday: May 27th Astrological Sign: Gemini Place of Birth: Devon, England Current residence: A small house with her parents in Cornwall, England. Nationality: British. Native Language(s): English. Accent Present? If so what accent?: British accent, her voice can be a tad shrill at times, especially when she is either speaking fast or talking a lot. Pets: A black & silver tabby cat named Bumblebee. Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Oak Wood with Unicorn Hair, 8 &3/4 inches, Pliable. - a wand that is good for DADA & Transfiguration, but takes longer to learn new spells. Blood Status: Half-blood Social Class: Lower class. Her parents struggle a bit. Special Talents/Skills:*- She has really good memory for pictures/demonstrations. She remembers these much better than words/readings. Mannerisms or Habits:*- She rambles a lot. She is usually only at a loss for words when dragons/spirits/spiders decide to invade. *- Tends to twirl her hair around one finger, sometimes not even realizing she's doing it. *- Very quick to try and befriend someone and strike up a conversation. So a habit of being friendly? Childhood Background Mother: Caroline Isobel (Grey) Hart Father: Richard Stefan Hart Siblings: None as of yet. Other Relatives?*Her grandmother, Alice, who was always teaching her to be much more appreciative of magic since not everyone, even those born into magical families, are guarenteed to get it. Madelyn and her grandmother are very close, and Mads spent quite a bit of time at her house while her parents were both at work. *Colleen Hughes - Her cousin, in that her grandmother and Colleen's, Elena, are sisters. Relationship with Family Members: Very close with her grandparents & considers Colleen a good friend and potions tutor. Best Memory of Family: Worst Memory of Family: Her parents not necessarily agreeing with everything that her grandmother chose to teach her, and trying to tell her not to listen to her as much. Family Quirks or Secrets: TBA Important Experiences/Injuries: The fact she was taught to appreciate magic greatly, and brought up to know muggle ways as well as magical ones. It kind of gave her a foot in both worlds. Places Visited as a Child: TBA Enemies: Madelyn doesn't really have the word 'enemy' in her vocabulary... Hometown Atmosphere: She grew up in a busy, always bustling and with something going on sort of town. Childhood Room Appearance: Madelyn has an overly purple & silver room, normally with a cat wandering around and an overabundance of pillows at random points. There's shelves on the walls with collected figurine's and posters of both magical and muggle figures. Schooling House: Ravenclaw Current Year Level (If Student): Fourth Year as of Dragon year 9 Favorite Class & Why: Transfiguration. It's her strong point, and she's fascinated by it. Least Favorite & Why Class: Potions. She respects that they can be useful but hates the smells and always manage to screw up whatever she’s brewing. It either ends up far from the color it’s meant to be or smelling awful, and occasionally ruining the cauldron it’s in. Clubs? She’s not the club sort of gal. Quidditch? She loves to play seeker since it’s the easiest to practice on her own, but doesn’t officially play. Prefect or TA? N/A OWL Scores by Class: Hasn’t reached fifth year yet! NEWT Scores by Class: And not seventh, either! Personality During School: Madelyn is a very bouncy, eager to please sort of person. She can be a bit of a smart ass at times, but most of the time she is sweet and overly talkative. She’ll help with whatever is needed and never run out of a stream of random things to speak of, chattering ears off and grinning all the way. Mads has a knack for getting lost and a loathing for her own small stature, so on occasion one might hear her grumbling about that. She's impatient when it comes to reading, skimming over lines and not absorbing all that is on the page. Though she is a Ravenclaw, she much refers learning through demonstration then through reading. It's loads easier for her to see how it's done and mimic then to try to take words and form actions from them. When it comes to the lovely experiences listed below, she has a tendency to freeze in those sorts of situations. Her fear usually makes it extremely hard for her to even think about casting a spell, and she relies on others to figure out what to do. She can have clever moments, but for the most part she is fueled by fear and merely wants to run. Favorite Professor & Why: TBA Least Favorite Professor & Why: TBA Significant experiences during school: Oh where to start… *In her first year, Halloween became hellish. She went to her dorm to find a letter and the clothes of a woodsman waiting for her, the mystical aspects of the night causing her to not find this at all weird. She wore it out onto the grounds, and after a bit of conversation shadows decided to come about. She was terrified and dragged off by shadowed horses, reliving the death of the man whose clothing she wore. A fog showed her the image of her dead parents, and invisible assailants than threatened all out there to spill the secrets they wanted no else to know. She spoke of a case of unintentional underage magic that hurt a boy who had making fun of her. This left her petrified of shadows and the castle grounds, refusing to go out onto them by herself for quite a while. She also refuses to touch any piece of parchment or leave the castle on Halloween. *In her third year, dragons decided to have a bit of chow time in the Great Hall. She was sleepily eating and chatting, preparing for a Hogsmeade visit, when they circled above the hall and eventually broke into it. Though she got away with just a few scratches, the event has left her absolutely terrified. She always believed a place such as Hogwarts to be safe beyond belief, and now twice she has seen that isn't. As well, seeing people get hurt and Adonis dying are things that she can't get out of her nightmares. It's taught her to be more cautious and not to trust any where to be entirely safe. From this, she has come to realize she wants to learn how to help people, and how to do something other then scream next time the dragons come knocking. Best memory from school: When she survived to see her second year. *dies* Worst memory from school: I'm thinking the dragons unscheduled renovation of the Great Hall takes this spot by a long shot. Favorite place in the castle: She’s quite a fan of her dormitory. Even if it’s high up and sometimes annoying to take that many flights of stairs. Favorite place outside the castle: She really doesn’t have one, but if she had to pick it’d probably be the place closest to the castle, in case she needs to run back in very quickly Favorite place in Hogsmeade Probably Honeydukes, as she has a sweet tooth and it certainly appeals to it. Least favorite place in the castle: The dungeons. Least favorite place outside the castle: The place near the forest where the nightmare events of Halloween took place. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade: Hog’s Head. She went there during her first visit to the village, out of an abundance of curiosity, and thought she’d never get the taste of it out of her mouth. Adult Background Still a student. Career Still a student. Memorable Quotes “In other words…I should just get used to being lost, confused and late to everything?” - from "Pesky Stairs." “Just have to stay down…and keep an eye on the sky,” she muttered, both to herself and the other girl. The adults would get to them. Then they could all go home. - from "MP~ So It Begins" Friends & Relationships Good friends with Colleen Hughes, friends with Sawyer Mason, and the now deceased Adonis Leva.